Define Perfect
by houdinigirl
Summary: Perfection. That's what Mr. Fabray strived for. The perfect job, the perfect house, the perfect family. But when his only son isn't just that- perfect- he will do anything to keep him secret, even if it means institutionalizing him at the age of 14. When Quinn learns she's pregnant, she knows there is only one person she can turn to: her twin, Leo Fabray. mentions various disorders


**Wow. I haven't updated a single story or published a thing in forever. Well, anyway, making my Glee debut, I present to you, _Define Perfect._ As you probably guessed, it takes place in the first season. I've had this idea for awhile, but haven't put it on paper (or a computer) until now. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Glee or any of the music recognized.**

It was now or never. Waiting wouldn't change a thing. Shaking, Quinn took a deep breath before looking down at the white stick in her hand.

_Postive. _Looking at that small, pink plus sign, she knew one thing was certain: It was over. Her popularity, her future, her figure, and above all, her family. The fear and anxiety that had built up in her for the past week or so that she began to expect she was pregnant turned, almost instantly, into a wave of new emotions. Despair. Dread. Hopelessness. She broke.

She could handle the shame, the rumors, even the guilt. It wouldn't be the first time. There was the time she crashed her mother's new car, the time she was caught cheating on Carmel High School's quarterback, the time Jacob Ben Israel told everyone that she had made out with the math teacher (which was actually true), but never had she felt like such a disappointment.

Disappointment was something common in the Fabray household. Maybe her father set too high a standard, maybe he hadn't set it high enough. Maybe he cared too much about what other poeple thought. Whatever the case, Quinn's father settled for nothing less than perfect, and for a short period, each of the Fabray children had been just that. Amanda, four years older than Quinn, had been a straight A student thoughout high school. She was the star of the field hockey team, and was now a sophmore at one of the most prestigious colleges in the country- Stanford. Quinn, too, was a straight A student, as well as captain of the cheerleading squad. She had an amaing voice, and was so popular, she could join the school glee club without being slushied once. Plus, she was half of the school's power couple. And then there was Leo. Quinn's twin brother Leo, only two short minutes younger than her, had been a top student, the goalie of his soccer team, and was quite possibly the best guitar player she knew, not to mention her best friend, and the best brother she could ask for. But sooner or later, both of Quinn's siblings found themselves to be a disappointment to their father. An embarrassment. Now, it was her turn.

She knew it was only a matter of time before her parents found out. It was only a matter of time before her father's disappointment tore her family apart, once again.

Usually, there would be at least one comfort. When all was said and done, Amanda, Quinn, and Leo had each other. But when Amanda moved to California and Leo was sent away, Quinn was left alone. Then again, she could always find Leo. Sure, it had been two years since Quinn had last seen him, two years since their father had cut off all contact between them, but if he kicked her out or disowned her, what would he care?

At the thought of her brother, Quinn, who had been crying defeatedly in the stall of the convenience store bathroom, became still, remembering the last time she had spoke to Leo.

_"Oh come on, it won't be forever." Leo said, trying, and failing, to cheer up his sister._

_"How do you know?" Quinn asked through her tears. "I just can't believe he's doing this! And for what?"_

_"He told me it's for my own good..." Leo broke off; it was clear he didn't believe a single word he had just said. _

_"No, it's not for your own good! He doesn't even care."_

_"I'm sure he cares. He just... He has a really off way of showing it." _

_"Ha, yea, 'off.' That's what we're calling it?" She countered._

_"There's no point in leaving on a bad note. Besides, it's not like I have a say. Neither of us do." He reasoned._

_"How can you be okay with this? How can you be so calm?"_

_"I guess I'm just in one of my good moods." Then Leo added, " And I punched a wall last night, so it's out of my system."_

_At this, Quinn laughed; she knew her brother, and she knew his sense of humor. He preferred to joking to sulking anyday._

_"Well, promise me one thing," Quinn began. "You better text me everyday. And call."_

_The mood lightening, Leo laughed. "Sure. As long as you better bring me take out when you visit." _

_"Of course. Only the best, greasy, half cooked food for my brother," said Quinn, smiling._

_"I wouldn't expect anything less." Leo replied with a smirk._

Quinn smiled fondly at the memory, remembering how they spent the rest of the day riding their bikes around Lima. She knew what she needed to do.

She needed to find her brother.

**How did I do? I'm honestly not sure whether Quinn's sister was a her house when Quinn found out (and announced) she was pregnant. But in my story, she wasn't; instead, she had been at Stanford all along. Also, I was writing Mr. Fabray's opinions, **_**not mine. **_

**Next chapter, I'll introduce Leo. I'll try to post it soon!**


End file.
